


I Melt With You

by where_the_kissing_never_stops



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3x04, Angst, M/M, well slight angst? depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_kissing_never_stops/pseuds/where_the_kissing_never_stops
Summary: Neither of them want to say goodbye.





	

Merlin hung his head sadly as Gwaine packed his things away.

“I wish you could stay,” he mumbled under his breath.

Gwaine looked up at him and stopped packing for a moment. “Merlin, please, not now…”

“I’m serious. Arthur does too. And I bet all your new friends at the tavern wish you were staying too.” They shared a chuckle at his feeble joke. Gwaine picked up his bag and turned to look at Merlin. “I’d best be off,” he said sadly as he headed through the door and out of Merlin’s room.

“Where will you go?” Merlin asked as he followed Gwaine down the stairs and into the main body of Gaius’ chambers.

“I was thinking Mercia,” his friend replied without turning to look at him.

“It’s dangerous,” Merlin said urgently, trying to make Gwaine rethink his plans.

“Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money.” The look on Merlin’s face made him add, “I’m joking,” with a smile.

Merlin tried to get ahead of Gwaine to stop him walking for a second. “Why don’t you tell the King who you really are? He’ll grant you a pardon. You can stay in Camelot.” They stopped walking. His eyes begged Gwaine to listen to him and follow his advice.

“I could never serve under a man like Uther.”

“Yet you helped Arthur.”

Gwaine paused. “…He stood up for me.”

“I knew he would.” 

And in response, Gwaine gave a small smile. “That showed he is, indeed, a noble man.”

“Then why don’t you stay?” Gwaine sighed, wishing he knew what to say. “You could be a knight like your father.” Merlin had Gwaine’s full attention as he carried on. “You and Arthur, you fought well together.” 

Gwaine looked at Merlin, trying to tell him through a look that he didn’t do this for Arthur, but Merlin didn’t catch on. Gwaine laughed and said, “Then maybe one day we will again.” He reached out and patted Merlin on the shoulder, leaning in close but not close enough for Merlin to notice a difference. He walked past his friend and opened the door leading out of Gaius’ chambers. He turned around to face Merlin one last time, winked and left, closing the door behind him. 

On his side of the door, Gwaine leaned his back against the doorframe, trying not to think about how much he'd miss his new, scrawny but extremely lovable friend. He headed off down the corridor and tried to shake the _where the hell am I going to go_ and _why don't I ask him to come with me_ from his mind.

Merlin smiled as he remembered the laughs, the ridiculousness of this rogue, this wanderer, this man, but that smile faded as it hit him that he might never see Gwaine again. He dashed to the door, opening it and looking for Gwaine. He saw him at the end of the corridor, about to enter the staircase. “Gwaine!” he shouted, and again louder. The long haired man turned to see Merlin running down the corridor, narrowly missing a maid carrying freshly washed laundry as she rounded a corner. As Merlin caught up with him, he was a little out of breath, but still managed to get his words out. 

“These past few days have been… ridiculous, utterly absurd… but you, Gwaine, you are someone I am so happy I have met. And,” he said as his breathing returned to normal, “I can’t believe that this is, well, could be goodbye.” His eyes became a little teary-eyed and he closed them, trying to hide his emotions. But Gwaine was all for showing them. His gaze softened and he cupped Merlin’s cheek with his free hand, placing a soft kiss on his lips. As he withdrew, Merlin slowly opened his eyes and whispered, “How did you know I wanted to do that?”

“I didn’t," Gwaine said, a little bemused, "it was something I wanted to do,” he whispered back, and leaned his forehead against Merlin’s. 

“But what if anyone sees us-”

“Let them talk.” He paused. "I'd ask you to come with me but... I don't think you'd enjoy my escapades." A sad laugh escaped Merlin's lips. Gwaine looked into Merlin’s eyes, and as Merlin locked his gaze, he said, “I’ll see you again, I promise. Even if it kills me.”

“But, preferably not.”

“Yeah,” Gwaine breathed a laugh. “Preferably not.” He put his finger under Merlin’s chin and planted another, deeper kiss on Merlin’s lips. They broke apart, Merlin’s eyes glazed with tears, and he rubbed them to stop them spilling over, but Gwaine took his hand in his own, and used his thumb to wipe any tears from beneath Merlin's eyes. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Thank you, Gwaine,” he replied in a hushed voice so it wouldn’t break. He watched Gwaine walk down the staircase and out of sight, already willing Gwaine’s banishment to be at an end. He composed himself, taking several deep breaths and he headed upstairs to find Arthur, before he could find Merlin in this state.

_Please let Gwaine come back soon._

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my hand at merwaine, and another 'this totally could've happened' fic came out. It's getting on for 3am, I'm sad and merwaine was necessary. Regardless, I hope you liked this! Again, it's another work influenced by emotions I needed to get out my system. All comments are hugely appreciated!


End file.
